


Why the Navy SEALs are Men's Sexual Heroes, Or This is Why Steve McGarrett Drives Danny Williams Insane (Вот почему Морские Котики считаются идеалом мужчины, или как Дэнни Уильямс сходит с ума из-за Стива МакГарретта)

by pakadoge



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bromance, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pakadoge/pseuds/pakadoge
Summary: Морские Котики шикарны… и  вот почему





	Why the Navy SEALs are Men's Sexual Heroes, Or This is Why Steve McGarrett Drives Danny Williams Insane (Вот почему Морские Котики считаются идеалом мужчины, или как Дэнни Уильямс сходит с ума из-за Стива МакГарретта)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Why the Navy SEALs are Men's Sexual Heroes, Or This is Why Steve McGarrett Drives Danny Williams Insane](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/364851) by TB's LMC. 



Why the Navy SEALs are Men's Sexual Heroes, Or This is Why Steve McGarrett Drives Danny Williams Insane (Вот почему Морские Котики считаются идеалом мужчины, или как Дэнни Уильямс сходит с ума из-за Стива МакГарретта)

 

Автор: TB's LMC

https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7171890/1/Why-the-Navy-SEALs-Are-Men-s-Sexual-Heroes

(запрос на перевод есть)

Переводчик:  pakadoge

Бета: нет

Дисклеймер: все не мое.

Размер: миди

Пейринг/Персонажи: Стив МакГарретт, Дэнни Уильямс, Коно, Чин, Грейс и т.д.

Жанр: юмор, дружба

Предупреждения: секса нет, вообще только намеки, маты, хромает грамотность.

Саммари: Морские Котики шикарны… и  вот почему.

 

 

ПОЖАЛУЙСТА! Автор очень хотел(а) бы получить отклик на фанфик. Почта на FanFiction - [https://www.fanfiction.net/pm2/post.php?uid=13305&rid=0&rwid=0&subject](https://www.fanfiction.net/pm2/post.php?uid=13305&rid=0&rwid=0&subject)= Нужна регистрация.

 

Причина № 1

 

Режим Стелс. Они с легкостью проникнут в ваш дом среди ночи, и исчезнут, прежде чем вы что-нибудь осознаете.

 

Дэнни уверен - у него сердечный приступ. И неважно, что сердце работает нормально, только пульс подскочил до пятидесяти ударов в секунду. Неважно, что дыхание ровное и нет болей в руке. Его полусонный мозг отчаянно пытается решить, что делать: бежать или драться.

И совсем не помогает быстрое осознание, что вся эта паника была зря, когда он видит то, что видит. Дэнни, значит, сидит на своей раскладной кровати, простыни перекручены вокруг и пропитаны мне-реально-не-нужно-было-так-уж-пугаться потом, а упаковка с шестью бутылками пива, плюс четыре пакета льда преспокойненько стоят на кухонной стойке.

Дэнни бросает взгляд на будильник. Сейчас три часа ночи. И Стив МакГарретт решил - это идеальное время, чтобы доказать Дэнни – он вовсе не выиграл их давешний спор. Нет, этому придурку в режиме стелс, нужно было сделать это: я-тайком-влез-в-твою-квартиру-и-притащил-пиво-чтобы-доказать-что-я-тоже-плачу-за-выпивку-иногда. Теперь Дэнни будет лежать без сна еще минимум пару часов, мысленно подбирая нехорошие слова, которыми он обругает Стива, когда явится на работу. Чертов ниндзя!

 

Причина №2

 

Узко? Тесно? Стены и потолок давят? Не проблема.

 

\- Как ты вообще можешь… Боги, МакГарретт! С такими длинными ногами… как ты…

\- Дэнни, прекрати ерзать!

\- Ну, _простите_ , что пытаюсь вытащить свою задницу из этой ситуации!

\- Если бы ты прекратил дергаться, я бы уже вытащил нас.

\- Ага! Нет. Видишь ли, тут ты ошибаешься. У тебя слишком длинные конечности, чтобы ты вообще мог как-то тут двигаться…

…

\- Что ты там бормочешь?

\- …Как, твою мать, ты это сделал?

\- Я тренировался.

\- Выдерживать пытки? Да. Как убить человека, используя лист дерева, песчинку и кровь, вытекающую из сквозной раны в животе? Возможно. Но как выпутать все эти твои бесконечные сантиметры ног и рук из веревки, плюс наручники за моей спиной? Я не верю, что такому тебя обучали. Как вообще это могло прийти кому-то в голову?

\- Ты же понимаешь, что тебя я тоже развязал?

\- А? О. Ну ладно тогда, МакГарретт. Но это не значит, что теперь ты можешь втравливать нас в подобные ситуации, только для того, чтобы выпендриться и показать свои навыки Гудини!

\- Даже не думал, Дэнни.

\- Самодовольный засранец.

 

Причина № 3

 

Лицом вниз? Лицом вверх? В полуприсяде? Под водой? Не важно. Они выполнят работу.

 

Дэнни подпрыгивает на диване.

Стив ржет.

Дэнни хмурится.

Стив фыркает.

Дэнни триумфально возносит кулак.

Стив рычит.

Дэнни вскрикивает.

Стив хохочет.

Дэнни матерится.

Стив кричит: «Ура!»

Дэнни швыряет контроллер на пол.

Стив дуется.

Дэнни спрашивает Стива, как, черт возьми, можно вынести зомби, когда ты плашмя лежишь на полу подвала?

Стив пытается показать Дэнни комбинацию клавиш Х-А, которую он использовал.

Дэнни уточняет, как можно вынести зомби, когда ты мордой в пол, а на твоей спине чокнутый ученый?

Стив показывает комбинацию В-В-А-Y, которую он использовал.

Дэнни, правда интересно, как Стив узнал, что в зале скрываются зомби, если он в этот момент нагнулся, чтобы проверить Дэнни, чей мозг был уже наполовину съеден?

Стив показывает, как он использует маленький джойстик, чтобы настроить камеру для наблюдения за всем домом.

Дэнни требует, чтобы ему объяснили, как это возможно, стрелять под водой из антикварного пистолета времен Конфедерации, когда зомби загнали Дэнни и Стива в озеро?

Стив терпеливо смотрит на Дэнни и аккуратно кладет консоль на диван.

\- Это видеоигра, Дэнни, - говорит он.

Дэнни в отчаянии всплескивает руками.

Стив лыбится.

Дэнни подозрительно смотрит на Стива.

Стив делает невинное лицо.

Дэнни раздраженно отмахивается и уходит на кухню.

Стив любит видеоигры.

Дэнни их ненавидит.

И Стив это знает.

 

Причина № 4

 

Если у них нет смены одежды и зубной щетки, черта лысого они останутся у вас ночевать. А если уже рассвет и они все еще здесь – значит что-то пошло не так и их приятели скоро явятся. Девиз: «Не оставлять своих»!

 

Солнце на этом чертовом острове слишком яркое, вот и все. Смога нет, нет громадных зданий, закрывающих небо и построенных слишком близко друг к другу. Нет никакой передышки от всего этого: яркой зелени, кокосов, золотого песка и голубой воды.

Пиздец – вот слово, что приходит Дэнни на ум, когда он пытается пошевелить своим высохшим языком. Рот пересох, а бутылка воды слишком далеко, чтобы он мог дотянуться до нее, не двигаясь с места.

А потом приходит она – адская головная боль. Господи, сколько они вчера выжрали? Достаточно, раз уж когда Дэнни вызывал такси, отвезти их домой, Стив даже не пошевелился. Достаточно, раз уж когда они добрались до квартиры Дэнни (она ближе к бару, чем дом Стива), тот смог выбраться из машины только ухватившись за ремень Дэнни… который был все еще на Дэнни, слава богу!

Дэнни пытается повернуть голову, стонет и утыкается лицом в матрас, что немного затрудняет дыхание. Может быть, Стив уже проснулся и сделает что-нибудь с его потребностью в воде и болеутоляющих? Дэнни достаточно накопил их за все это время.

Боги, так сложно повернуть голову вправо?! Да, сложно. Кроме того, это требует умственных усилий, на которые сейчас его мозг не способен. А… Стива тут нет. Несмотря на общую заторможенность, Дэнни отчетливо помнит, как заползал на кровать прошлой ночью. Помнит, что его напарник чуть было не раздавил его, рухнув следом. Большей частью на Дэнни.

Он помнит, как шипел на МакГарретта, чтобы тот слез с него на хрен сейчас же… пока не понял, что Стив в отключке. Совсем. Злодеи Гавайев, вы упустили великолепный шанс грохнуть свой самый страшный кошмар. Он бы даже не пикнул. Конечно, эта же пуля убила бы и Дэнни, потому что ему так и не удалось спихнуть Стива с себя, он тоже отключился.

Так происходит каждый раз, когда они напиваются. Рассвет наступает, Дэнни просыпается… слишком рано, по его мнению, а Стива нет. Он уходит ночью.

Дэнни стонет громче. Значит, ему самому нужно идти к холодильнику за водой и самостоятельно искать эти блядские болеутоляющие, и, о ужас, чистить зубы, чтобы убрать этот привкус унитаза изо рта. И он знать не хочет, откуда это взялось вообще! Боже!

Когда он достаточно собирается с силами, преодолевает головокружительную волну похмельной боли и садится, его взгляд случайно падает в окно. Камаро стоит на парковке. Осознание занимает минуту, но, когда мозг Дэнни обрабатывает информацию, он качает головой. Большая ошибка.

Забавно. Утро после попойки, его машина всегда волшебным образом появляется, а Стив столь же волшебным образом исчезает. Однажды Дэнни обязательно вспомнит, что нужно сказать спасибо своему партнеру.

Только после того, как выскажет ему все за то, что слинял и не удосужился принести ему чертову бутылку воды!

 

Причина № 5

 

Не ожидайте, что они позвонят (или постучат). Они просто… являются. Это как бы… их фишка.

 

Дэнни выплывает из ванны, полотенце туго повязано на талии. Он не потому его так туго затягивает что застенчив. Хрена с два! Дэнни не стесняется своего тела. Вообще-то, если бы Дэнни чуть больше доверял жалюзи на своих окнах, он ходил голышом все время. Когда один. Раньше так и было. Но больше нет. Наверное, уже и никогда и не будет.

Хмм.

Неа, он не стесняется своего тела и нескольких минут наготы после душа. Не поэтому он использует полотенце. Он выходит из ванной и улыбается. Вот почему он теперь каждое утро после душа обматывается полотенцем, прежде чем выйти из ванной. Его партнер тут. Всегда. Даже в выходные. Вламывается в его квартиру и стоит у двери такой весь из себя деловой, руки в брюки, все дела.

А когда Стив видит Дэнни и его полотенце, он широко улыбается, будто никогда и никого не был так рад видеть за всю свою жизнь. Дэнни качает головой, цыкает и возвращается в ванную. Там, на крышке унитаза лежит его одежда, которую он теперь стал готовить и приносить в ванную заранее. Ведь теперь Дэнни никогда не бывает в одиночестве, даже в выходные, так что он не может одеваться, как раньше, в комнате.

Может быть, Дэнни когда-нибудь попросит Стива стучать. Хоть иногда.

Но, если подумать, Стив может попросить его о том же.

 

Причина № 6

 

После завершения дела, они молча уходят. НЕ разговаривая и НЕ обсуждая произошедшее. К тому же, они уже думают о СЛЕДУЮЩЕЙ миссии.

 

Дэнни прекрасно понимает, что его челюсть сейчас находится где-то на уровне коленей.

Он видит, что идеальные брови Рейчел изогнуты в ее так называемой «наименее приличествующей леди» гримасе.

И, детектив Дэниель Уильямс осведомлен - его напарник сидит на водительском месте Камаро (его Камаро!), двигатель машины урчит, и она собирается тронуться с места.

Но он не совсем понимает, что происходит.

Ну, он не дебил. Он помнит события сегодняшнего дня.

Как бы.

Их дело пошло по пизде.

Дэнни орал на Стива больше, чем обычно, и он это знает, потому что прекрасно себя контролирует, понятно?

Кроме того, есть причины, почему сегодня Стиву досталось больше воплей.

Спасибо, что спросили, да, потому что Дэнни счастлив вам всем рассказать об этих причинах. Потому что Стив… Не один раз. И даже не два раза… Три! Сегодня Стив три раза его бросал. Никак иначе это не назовешь.

Вот так. Забирает машину Дэнни. Уезжает. Один. Бросает Дэнни… О, вы хотите подробности? Конечно. Вот, пожалуйста.

В первый раз Стив бросает его в департаменте полиции. Не такое уж большое дело. Только Стив забывает предупредить напарника, что он: а) уходит; б) забирает машину Дэнни.

Во второй раз Стив бросает его в аэропорту Гонолулу. Тоже не такое уж большое дело, тут полно такси, а, поскольку Дэнни из Джерси, он с легкостью может выцепить для себя лучшее из них. Нет, суть в том, что Стив сваливает, оставив Дэнни опрашивать бортпроводника перед самым вылетом. Они так не работают. Они работают вдвоем. А Стив, снова совершенно забывает упомянуть, что он: а) уходит; б) забирает при этом машину Дэнни.

В третий раз он бросает Дэнни в яхт-клубе «ЛаМарианна». Это уже довольно большое дело, потому что, никто из этих снобов не выказывает желания подвезти копа до департамента полиции, когда выясняется, что Стив: а) уехал, б) забрал машину Дэнни.

Ага.

Так что, когда Стив час спустя изволил вернуться и забрать Дэнни, вы понимаете, насколько тот был зол. Фантастически зол. Грандиозно! Непередаваемо!

А теперь… Четвертый! В четвертый раз Дэнни слышит, как его машина исчезает вместе с напарником, Стивом МакГарреттом. В четвертый раз тот забывает сказать Дэнни: он бросает его тут, и забирает при этом его машину.

Да.

Но Дэнни не может найти в себе и крупицы гнева, потому что вот оно… Рейчел и Грейс не в Нью-Джерси.

Они здесь.

Они стоят прямо тут, перед ним, на подъездной дорожке того же дома, где они жили со Стеном. И… Стен стоит тут же.

Грейс пищит и прыгает ему на шею.

Стен обнимает Рейчел.

И Рейчел говорит ему, прямо перед Стеном, прямо перед Грейс, что: а) все это была ошибка; б) она не беременна; в) она и Стен не разводятся; г) она узрела истину.

И д) причина, что все это произошло, кроме пункта б) потому что, реально, тут непосредственно Дэнни ничего не мог сделать сам, но д) причина, почему все это случилось в том, что Стив четыре раза за сегодня бросил Дэнни, смывшись на его машине.

Бросал его.

А Рейчел и Грейс вернулись. И они остаются.

Значит, и Дэнни остается.

Значит, Дэнни был прав насчет Стива. Это самый чокнутый придурок, из всех чокнутых придурков, кого знал Дэнни.

И он не может любить его еще сильнее. Дэнни надеется - Стив побудет рядом достаточно долго, и он успеет ему это сказать.

Но… Кое-что тревожит Дэнни. Ведь Стив бросил его. Снова.

У дома Стена.

Не сказав и слова.

Укатил на машине Дэнни.

О боже!

 

Причина № 7

 

Они не ходят по магазинам, купить, допустим, покрывало на кровать. И лак они помогают выбрать, только если он для оружия. Забавно, при этом их ногти сами могут служить оружием.

 

Он слышит «оооф»! Вероятно, это их злодей-недели, потому что даже всхрюкивания и взрыкивания звучат иначе, если парень русский.

Дэнни ненавидит заброшенные здания. Он реально ненавидит, что на даже на Оаху есть темные заброшенные здания. Серьезно? Просто… на земле солнца и ананасов? Да. Точно, никакой логики.

Конечно сейчас почти полночь, это совсем не помогает. И да, вот снова, еще один «Оооф!»

Дэнни знает, что он чертовски-крутой-коп. У него нет с этим проблем. Да, он как-то сказал Стиву, ему нравится, когда говорят, как он хорош в этом деле, а он хорош! Больше чем кто-либо еще, ему об этом напоминает сам Стив.

Дэнни высовывается из-за угла. Все чисто. Пистолет направлен вперед, он минует коридор. Двоих грохнул его напарник, значит трое осталось. Без проблем.

Бах! Бах!

Два подхода, двоих нет. Он даже счет открыл. Дэнни ухмыляется. Теперь это соревнование. Кто грохнет последнего, Стив или Дэнни?

В какой-то мере, его беспокоит факт, что это стало для них игрой. Действительно беспокоит. Только он не может прекратить, хочет видеть эту самодовольную ухмылочку Стива. В зависимости, кто вынесет последнего плохиша, это либо будет взгляд: «да-я-все-еще-охуительный-сукин-сын», либо: «да-вот-это-мой-крутой-напарник».

Дэнни нравятся оба варианта, хотя последний больше, там присутствует гордость такого рода, что Дэнни видит на своем лице после великолепного выступления Грейс на концерте. Он по любому в выигрыше. Минус еще один преступник с улиц Гавайев, больше безопасности для Грейс и всех островитян. Удовлетворение: они оба круты и хороши в своем деле. А ухмылка… потому что Стив думает так же.

Обойти угол, поднять пистолет, но в комнате никого. Потом он чувствует, как ногти впиваются в его плоть, сильно, у него перехватывает дыхание. Дэнни смотрит вниз…  Не может удержаться и смеется.

\- Заткнись! – шипит Стив, отпуская руку Дэнни. – Я думал это парень.

\- Я - парень, - говорит Дэнни. – Просто не тот, которого ты искал.

Дэнни вытирает навернувшиеся слезы, а потом обращает внимание на боль. Он смотри на руку и видит два маленьких красных пятнышка, расплывающиеся на его рубашке.

\- Как дела? - спрашивает Стив.

Но Дэнни забывает ответить.

\- Правда, Стив? Ты вырвал из меня кусок мяса своими _ногтями_?

Он чувствует взгляд Стива, пока они занимают позицию с двух сторон от двери и поднимают оружие.

\- Я не виноват, что твоя дочь заставила меня мазать ногти усилителем роста Салли Хансен! - шепчет Стив.

Дэнни тихо смеется. Он слышит шум и знает, их план работает.

\- Ну, после того, как ты потратил полчаса, помогая ей выбрать между розовым и фиолетовым покрывалом, думаю, она решила, что должна тебе услугу.

Стивов раздраженный фырк заставляет Дэнни ухмыльнуться, а потом он видит черный ботинок, появляющийся в дверном проеме. Стив бросается вперед и бьет преступника головой. Дэнни входит следом и пинком сбивает парня с ног. Тот валится на пол. Хорошо. Пусть пострадает от головной боли и ушибленной задницы.

\- Думай об этом как о… - говорит Дэнни, пряча пистолет в кобуру. Стив делает так же. Преступник пытается уползти от них. – …Новом оружии в своем арсенале.

\- Новое оружие? – спрашивает Стив, пока Дэнни специально с силой наваливается коленом на спину подозреваемого. Быстрое движение, «щелк» и вот руки парня сцеплены за спиной наручниками.

\- Да, супер-Котик, - говорит Дэнни, выпрямляясь и поднимая на ноги подозреваемого. – Крепкие ногти, средство для усиления которых любезно предоставлено моей дочерью.

\- Знаешь, - задумчиво говорит Стив, пока они идут к выходу, волоча преступника за собой. – Если подумать…

\- И ты не скажешь об этом Грейс, понятно? Спасибо большое, - прерывает его Дэнни.

\- При одном условии, Дэнно.

\- И это…? – вопросительно поднимает бровь Дэнни.

\- Ты никому не расскажешь, что я помогал Грейс выбрать чертово покрывало.

Дэнни смеется. Вот уж нет! Об этом он расскажет всем и каждому!

 

Причина № 8

 

Они знают, навыки использования оружия более важны, чем его размер. Тем не менее, они ОБОЖАЮТ гигантское оружие.

 

Он не никогда не видел ничего подобного.

Он большой.

Нет… огромный.

Да кого он обманывает?! Он просто гигантский.

Дэнни тяжело сглатывает. Ладонь нежно обхватывает рукоять Ка-Бара (армейский нож). Дэнни уверен на сто процентов, он никогда не видел такого большого ножа. Даже у Стива.

Хотя теперь этот нож как раз в руках Стива.

И он приближается к Дэнни.

Он снова сглатывает, вытаращив глаза. Дэнни не может спросить, что на хрен делает Стив, потому что его рот заклеен скотчем, и он не может издать и звука. Разве что носом.

Дэнни видит, как за спиной Стива появляется похититель и заносит над его головой пожарный топорик. Он дергается всем телом, желая предупредить напарника об угрозе. Тот понимает, мгновенно разворачивается, срывает, прикрепленный к обнаженному предплечью кортик и бросает в преступника. Нож попадает тому прямо в сердце.

Лицо парня застывает в шоке. Пожарный топорик падает. Парень умирает прежде, чем он падает на пол.

Стив отворачивается от тела и идет к Дэнни.

Ка-Бар и рука, держащая его, движутся быстро и тихо. Вшух! И руки Дэнни свободны. Стив срывает клейкую ленту с лица Дэнни, а у него, на минуточку, щетина. Теперь Дэнни понимает, что испытывает Рейчел, когда делает эпиляцию.

Теперь Ка-Бар разрезает веревки на ногах. И вот, Дэнни свободен. Он потирает запястья и смотрит вниз, на Стива, который так и сидит на корточках рядом. Лицо раскрашено черно-зеленым армейским гримом. Взгляд довольный.

У Дэнни есть парочка вопросов… Не последний из них: почему Стив использовал самый большой нож во вселенной, если не считать меч за нож… Морские Котики не используют же мечи, да? Так вот… Зачем использовать его для освобождения Дэнни, а не для убийства похитителя?

Стив опускает взгляд на Ка-Бар. Дэнни подозревает, Стив читает его мысли, потому что он встает на ноги, протягивает руку Дэнни, чтобы тот мог опереться на нее, и говорит:

\- Дело не в размере, Дэнно, - он идет к выходу. Забавно, при этом он не отпускает руку Дэнни. – Дело в умении.

Так, ладно, это просто смешно. Дэнни выдергивает свою ладонь из руки МакГарретта и трясет ей. Будто тот своим аккуратным прикосновением переломал ему все пальцы.

\- И ты думаешь, абсолютно необходимо, - рявкает он. – Все время использовать самое огромное оружие из своих запасов!? На мне?!

Как так получается, думает Дэнни, что лицо этого придурошного Котика, даже покрытое жутким камуфляжем, мгновенно теряет свое устрашающее выражение, стоит ему улыбнуться. Этой широкой, счастливой, глупой улыбкой. Нечто сродни выражению морды долбанного золотистого ретривера, который смотрит на тебя влюбленный взглядом. А потом Стив цепляет на лицо выражение: «я-самый-крутой-Котик-на-планете-Земля», играет бровями и спрашивает:

\- Разве все время?

Это просто… Вот просто все!

 

Причина № 9

 

Они любят все сделать с первого захода, но не против и повторить попытку.

 

Дэнни гневно щурится, глядя на единственную вещь, что должна была принести свет радости в его жизнь после этой адской недели. Секунды хватает, чтобы взбеситься. Он поворачивается, и, яростно топая, выходит на террасу, где его партнер только что повесил на спинку кресла полотенце, и готовится к вечернему заплыву.

\- Стивен Дж. МакГарретт.

Приятно, что, услышав этот тон, Стив замирает. Дэнни обходит кругом столб, в который превратился его друг, напарник, партнер… или кем бы он там ни был. Он останавливается, упирает кулаки в боки и… Черт возьми, он чувствует, будто превращается в свою мать.

\- Я сказал тебе, что до завтрашнего барбекю нельзя трогать пирог, который я испек по незабвенному рецепту моей бабушки, пусть она покоится с миром!

Ведь теперь Дэнни нужно будет весь вечер потратить на попытки спасти пирог, в котором отверстие размером с кратер вулкана от пальца Стива. Сначала он подумал, грохнув по столу кулаком…, и да, он слишком ярко реагирует, но он же сказал, что неделя была дерьмовая, да? Так вот, сначала он подумал, что МакГарретт нашел какой-то способ высосать из пирога его чудную, нежную, обалденно вкусную начинку, с помощью этого отверстия, но, когда схватил тарелку, понял – пирог слишком тяжелый, чтобы быть пустым.

Разве что Стив высосал начинку, а потом заменил ее на что-то равное по весу?

Хотя… Нет.  Стив бы так не сделал.

Дэнни хмурится. Или сделал? Такая возможность существует. Дэнни придется печь новый пирог. Это значит, ехать в магазин, молиться, что у них есть нормальные яблоки, ведь лучший базар со свежими фруктами и овощами закрылся в восемь вечера.

Он знает, что ему не следует скупиться, ведь Стив в эмоциональном плане все еще шестнадцатилетка, из-за того, что случилось с его жизнью в этом возрасте… Но черт! Почему, все касающееся Стива подразумевает так много работы?! Запихнув телефон в карман, Дэнни хватает ключи от машины со стола, где их бросил МакГарретт и выходит из дома, хлопнув дверью.

Посмотрим, успокоится ли он достаточно, чтобы дать Стиву хоть кусочек из нового яблочного пирога.

Стив бредет на кухню. Ему жаль, что Дэнни так расстроился из-за пирога. Восстановить корочку этого прекрасного кулинарного шедевра не выйдет. Но… Он пахнет так же, как тот, что пекла его мама. Стив не хотел портить пирог, он и не думал, что маленькая дырочка так сильно будет заметна. Да блин, он может забрать себе эту часть завтра и все дела. А другим достанутся красивые кусочки.

Но Дэнни перфекционист. Его такое не устроит. Стив и не думал трогать пирог. Он прокрался на кухню, пока Дэнни принимал душ, просто чтобы посмотреть. Золотистая, слоеная корочка с пятью маленькими дырочками вокруг открытого центра.

Стив вздыхает. Пирог манил его. Что-то в этом заставляет чувствовать себя в безопасности и любимым. Его любила и опекала мать, прежде чем ее убили. Каким-то образом, Стив не может даже объяснить, Дэнни проник через все его барьеры. И вот это. Это он не может игнорировать. Вот реальная улика, показывающая феноменальное воздействие Дэнни на Стива.

Честно. Пирог.

Серьезно?

Ах-ха.

Стив тянется рукой, ломает пальцами корочку, подхватывает кусок пирога и кладет его в рот. Липкая, сладкая начинка из яблок, кусочки домашнего теста, тающие во рту. Он закрывает глаза и позволяет воспоминаниям наполнить его. Этот вкус – чистое наслаждение. Он вспоминает, как помогал матери: чистил и резал яблоки, раскатывал тесто.

Он едва не выпрыгивает из своей кожи, когда слышит мягкое:

\- Ты поможешь мне с готовкой, МакГарретт. Это будет наказанием за двойную порчу пирога.

Дэнни все понимает. Стив слышит симпатию в его голосе и ему вдруг кажется, он видит призрак своей матери. Стив поворачивается к Дэнни, и вздрагивает, обнаружив, насколько близко тот подошел незамеченным. Стив надеется, Дэнни может прочитать в его глазах «спасибо».

 

 

Причина № 10

 

Они могут задерживать дыхание на РЕАЛЬНО долгое время… Но предпочитают не делать этого.

 

Он не мог выжить. Никто не может выжить так долго под водой. А ведь Дэнни поверил Стиву, когда тот сказал ему не бояться, даже не думать, что он, Морской Котик, лидер 5-0 может умереть. Это Стив ему сказал, а потом бросился на парня, который держал их на мушке и рухнул в прибой. В эти жуткие волны.

Прошло семь минут. Тело Джосса Пэлиша всплыло со сломанной шеей. Значит, Стив был жив достаточно долго после падения, чтобы свернуть преступнику шею. Но теперь полицейские, и Чин, и Коно, и Дэнни обшаривают все вокруг. С лодок в том числе. Глаза болят от солнечных бликов слишком яркого солнца на беспокойной воде. Дэнни уже ничего не видит, кроме белых пятен.

А потом он слышит плюх. И еще один. Дэнни медленно поворачивается. Там большой камень в трех метрах от скал. Тени на камне скрадывают даже бурлящие волны под ним. Но что-то там… Какое-то несоответствие… Привлекает взгляд Дэнни.

С железобетонной уверенностью, которую ранее он в себе не замечал, Дэнни спускается по скользкому, покрытому острыми зубцами камней выступу и прыгает солдатиком в воду. Он двигается к камню, борется с волнами, чьи удары сильны, будто его бьют бревном. Волны врезаются в голову, плечи, руки. Толкают и толкают, мешают двигаться к цели. Но Дэнни добирается до камня и хватается за него. Потом чувствует хватку на локте. И эту руку он узнает в любой ситуации.

Дэнни тянет и тянет, и тянет. Потом, наконец, Стив выскакивает из-под камня, когда уходит волна и объединенный вес воды и Стива пришпиливает Дэнни к поверхности камня. Стив задыхается и очень бледный, но он жив. Жив. Дэнни сжимает его в яростном объятии, неуверенный полностью, что Стив смог.

\- Я думал, Котики могут задерживать дыхание больше, чем на пять минут, - задыхаясь, выдавливает он.

\- Я и не отрицаю, - бормочет Стив. Волна поднимается им до подбородка. – Просто нам это не нравится.

Он морщится от боли. Вокруг них кровь, а Дэнни не видит, куда ранен Стив.

\- Просто царапина, - говорит тот.

\- В следующий раз, просто дай мне пристрелить ублюдка.

Стив устало улыбается и утыкается лбом в плечо Дэнни.

\- Так точно, партнер.

 

Причина № 11

 

Их руки растут из правильного места.

 

\- О. Мой. Бог.

Стив смотрит на него.

\- Какого. Хрена. Ты. Делаешь?

\- А на что это похоже?

\- Похоже, что ты проник в мою квартиру, пока я отвозил Грейс к Рейчел.

\- Ты удивительно наблюдателен.

\- Ты сидишь на моем диване и в руках у тебя одна из моих рубашек.

\- Мхм.

\- Похоже, ты держишь иголку.

\- Да. И даже с ниткой.

Стив смотрит вниз, протыкает рубашку иголкой и вытягивает ее с другой стороны.

\- Повторюсь, Стивен. Какого хрена ты делаешь?

\- Пришиваю пуговицу. На что еще это похоже?

Дэнни бьет себя по лбу. Потом проводит ладонью по щеке.

\- Зачем?

Стив невинно глядит в ответ. Степень невинности зашкаливает, точно такой же взгляд Дэнни часто наблюдает у своей собственной дочери. Это несколько тревожно, вы не находите?

\- Потому что именно я и оторвал эту пуговицу.

\- Я даже... Ты… Как вообще… Нет, вы только посмотрите на него… Он думает, это нормально, вломиться в мой дом, чтобы вместо нормального извинения… Блядь, МакГарретт! Как я вообще могу подобрать аргументы в споре с тобой, если ты считаешь, такое действие абсолютно логично… Разве нормальные люди так делают?

Дэнни идет на кухню, отчаянно размахивая руками и печально качая головой.

\- Я думал, ты будешь рад, что я не только осознал причиненный твоей собственности ущерб, но и изъявил желание исправить это. В качестве извинения.

\- О, поверь мне, я счастлив, - отвечает Дэнни, достает две бутылки пива, открывает их и одну передает Стиву. – Я просто… Никогда не перестану удивляться, что руки, которые могут одним движением свернуть человеку шею или бросить нож и пронзить сердце… так же могут вдеть нитку в иголку…

\- Что я могу сказать, - пожимает плечами Стив, откладывая рубашку. – Руки у меня растут из правильного места.

\- Что ж… видно ты все же научился у меня кое-чему, - замечает Дэнни.

Стив косо смотрит в ответ.

\- Я всегда умел работать руками, Дэнни. Задолго до знакомства с тобой. То, что ты делаешь руками, это совершенно запредельный уровень. Этому я никогда не смогу научиться. И не хочу.

Дэнни фыркает и ухмыляется. Следующие тридцать минут он наблюдает за тем, как Стив извиняется, пришивая оторванную пуговицу на его любимой рубашке. Извиняется в своем собственном, слегка причудливом, уникальном и безумно милом стиле.

 

Причина № 12

 

Они хватаются за все дела, которые могут найти… но не беспокойтесь, много времени это не займет.

 

\- Я понял.

Стив мрачно смотрит на него. Брови нахмурены, отчего на лбу появляется глубокая вертикальная морщинка. Он открывает было рот, но Дэнни машет рукой и Стив решает промолчать.

\- Так, - говорит Дэнни с бесконечным терпением воспитателя детского садика. – Стивен, – тот внимательно смотрит. Хорошо. – Я вижу паттерн. И это меня тревожит.

\- Паттерн.

\- Да, паттерн. Я заметил, что ты совершенно не способен… как бы сказать… к долговременным занятиям, - Дэнни едва воздерживается от смеха, глядя на стивово лицо. «Чё?» - написано на нем громадными буквами.

\- Что? Двадцать лет на флоте это недостаточно долго?

\- Да ну, единственная причина, по которой ты застрял во флоте, это то, что под его прикрытием ты прошвырнулся почти по всем горячим точкам мира.

\- Вовсе нет.

Дэнни очень старается не рассмеяться.

\- Ладно, нет так нет. Суть в другом. Видишь ли, если бы ты сидел в штабе флота и занимался, для примера, простым прослушиванием или сбором информации, как делала Дженна в своем ЦРУ, прежде чем вышла на тебя… Ты бы уволился из флота так быстро, они и глазом бы моргнуть не успели.

Стив удостаивает его Взглядом № 2. Он странный. Стив будто смотрит вглубь себя.

\- Ладно, Дэнни. Тут ты прав. Не работай я в поле, все быстро бы закончилось.

\- Вот видишь? А потом ты, конечно, стал Котиком, что значит еще больше миссий типа туда-обратно и что не предполагает нудной работы и сидения по три года на одном месте.

\- Да, да, понял. Так в чем суть?

\- Суть в том, что я выяснил, в чем тут твоя проблема.

\- Тут где?

\- Тут! – говорит Дэнни, указывая рукой на себя, Стива, офис 5-0, Оаху в частности и штат Гавайи в целом. – 5-0 я имею в виду.

Стив трет переносицу, потом устало проводит ладонью по лицу.

\- Я не спал тридцать шесть часов. О чем ты, Дэнни?

\- О том, что ты нарушаешь протоколы следственных действий, игнорируешь гражданские права подозреваемых и отказываешься следовать одобренным и законным методам допросов не потому, что имеешь подсознательную тягу к смерти…

\- У меня нет подсознательной тяги к смерти.

\- Я это только что и сказал! – раздраженно вскрикивает Дэнни. – Слушай меня!

Стив вздыхает и принуждается себя оставаться в сознании достаточно долго, чтобы понять, о чем идет речь (есть надежда, что разговор закончится в обозримом будущем).

\- Ты делаешь все эти вещи, которые меня бесят… не для того, чтобы выбесить меня. И не потому, что у тебя комплекс героя. И не потому, что ты думаешь, будто лучше всех.

\- Ну, наконец-то ты это понял.

\- Да, правильно, понял. Ты делаешь все это потому, что от идеи следовать всем правилам, и вести расследование, как обычный полицейский у тебя начинается чесотка.

\- Чесотка?

\- Чесотка.

\- Ну… Может быть. Не буквально…

Дэнни ухмыляется.

\- Видишь? Я понял. Ты не способен к длительным обязательствам. Тебе нужно все делать в стиле «вошел-вышел». Так же и в личной жизни, - когда Дэнни видит Недоуменное Лицо № 5, он добавляет. – Лейтенант Роллинз?

Стив кисло смотрит в ответ.

\- Думаю, что в этой теории имеет место быть ошибка, - говорит он, протягивая руку ладонью вверх. Дэнни лезет в карман, вытаскивает ключи и кладет их ему на ладонь. Потом Стив выключает питание на выходные (если повезет).

\- И где изъян в моей теории?

Стив открывает дверь офиса, смотрит, как Дэнни выходит, и широко улыбается.

\- Ты - изъян в этой теории, Дэнни.

Дэнни думает об этом на протяжении всего пути к машине.

\- Я изъян? – спрашивает он, в конце концов, пристегиваясь.

\- Да. Потому что ты мой партнер уже в течение года.

Стив заводит Камаро.

Дэнни искоса смотрит на него.

\- Ты станешь спокойнее в среднем возрасте?

\- Я не старый! Нам всего тридцать четыре!

\- Почти тридцать пять.

\- Это не средний возраст.

\- Нет. Полагаю, нет.

Дэнни чуть наклоняется и пихает Стива локтем.

\- Значит, это я, да? Я единственная причина, почему ты все это не бросаешь? Как бы тебе ни было скучно?

Стив выгибает бровь.

\- Дэнни, с тобой как угодно только не скучно.

 

Причина № 13

 

Они получают помощь всегда. Иногда просто невозможным образом. Но это так. Факт.

 

\- Твою жеж мать!

Дэнни вглядывается в неспокойные воды Тихого океана. Где-то в пятидесяти метрах от пирса, с которого он чуть было не свалился, пытаясь (без необходимости нырять в воду) рассмотреть поближе происходящее, плывет Стив. Чертовски быстро.

Но не так быстро, как другие млекопитающие, среди которых он затесался.

Они разделяются, обходят Стива, этого человеческого захватчика их стихии, потом отстают и снова нагоняют его отработанным военным маневром. Серые плавники режут водную гладь, взлетают фонтаны воды, а потом они снова ныряют вглубь.

Дэнни думал, что уже все повидал. Но это? Это нечто запредельное. Стив плыл… Ладно, он нырнул в воду с лодки, на которой они с Чином преследовали местного торговца наркотиками… а потом поплыл, но не один.

Подозреваемый пытается сбежать на, как оказалось, не столь уж быстром катере. Дэнни видит, он прихватил бинокль, чтобы наблюдать слаженные гребки Стива с Чином, Стив, похоже, измерил расстояние между лодкой и катером, просчитал все в уме и пришел к выводу, который Дэнни тут уже уловил интуитивно: с теми скоростями, которые развивает Стив в воде – он догонит катер без всякой лодки. Легко.

Но никто не думал, что Стив заполучит помощь дельфинов-афалин.

Такое может случиться только со Стивом. Что-то настолько смехотворно неслыханное. Дэнни снова смотрит в бинокль, с недоверием и полностью очарованный. Дельфины догоняют катер, окружают его, пытаясь притормозить ход, и, черт возьми, это работает! Катер замедляется достаточно, чтобы Стив мог провести свой маневр по захвату транспортного средства мистера Наркоторговца. А тот и понятия не имеет, что происходит.

Дельфины, делает себе мысленную пометку Дэнни, лучшее отвлекающее средство на свете.

Он слышит их скрежет, визги, щелканье и трели, которые звучат очень похоже на смех. Они взлетают в воздух и с шумом плюхаются в воду, удерживают внимание преступника, отвлекают его от Стива, который уже рядом, пытается ухватиться за борт катера. Дэнни матерится под нос, Стив не может дотянуться.

А потом все вообще выходит за рамки разумного. Два дельфина отделяются от группы, которая дразнит преступника, и подплывают к Стиву. Они подныривают под него на полной скорости и выбрасывают из воды. Этого хватает, Стив цепляется за борт и вот он уже на катере. Наркоторговец даже не понял, что произошло. Раз и он в наручниках. Дельфины радостно щебечут в воде. А Дэнни думает, нет ли у него солнечного удара или еще чего в этом роде? Потому что быть такого не может. Так не бывает. Это гребанная сказка.

Его телефон звонит. Номер незнаком, но он видит, что Стив держит трубку и решает, что это телефон преступника, поэтому отвечает:

\- Реально, что за на хрень! Чему вас там учат в этой школе Котиков, а?! Как гипнотизировать самых умных и неагрессивных млекопитающих планеты, чтобы они помогали выполнять ваши чокнутые планы?

Стив так же удивлен, как и Дэнни, если судить по его голосу, когда он отвечает:

\- Халуа говорит, они помогли мне, чтобы отомстить ему.

\- Отомстить? У дельфинов есть понятие мести?

\- Не знаю, Дэнни. Может быть.

\- И что такого сделал Халуа, раз они решили ему отомстить? – Дэнни не хочет задумываться, что сам этот вопрос показывает насколько далеко он прошел по Дороге Безумия.

\- Говорит, он убил дельфина вчера. Катером. Проехал прямо по нему.

\- Неудивительно, что они в такой ярости. Должно быть семья жертвы, - задумчиво говорит Дэнни, но потом осознает, он говорит не о людях, а о дельфинах. – Я сдаюсь.

\- Дэнно?

\- Я сдаюсь. Нет способа описать это все в отчете. «Стая дельфинов помогла задержать нашего подозреваемого». Дельфиний отряд спецназа и все остальное дерьмо.

\- И не нужно, Дэнни, - говорит Стив и Дэнни поднимает бинокль, чтобы рассмотреть его получше. – Просто напиши, что я сделал это один.

\- И внести дополнительный вклад в твое и без того раздутое эго? – фыркает Дэнни. – Ага, как же!

\- Ну, или ты можешь описать, как стая дельфинов помогла мне обезвредить преступника.

Дэнни закрывает глаза. Никаких шансов, что такой отчет прокатит. Потом он слышит резкий писк, Дэнни подпрыгивает и чуть не роняет телефон в воду. Он видит двух дельфинов, которые смотрят на него из воды. Один из них делает быстрое движение, и брызги летят в Дэнни. Он хмурится и подносит телефон к уху.

\- …Похоже, они хотят поиграть, - говорит Стив.

\- Ты их заставил так сделать.

\- Как, Дэнни? Я не говорю по-дельфиньи.

\- Ты говоришь достаточно хорошо на их языке, чтобы уговорить помочь тебе!

\- Это инстинкты. Слушай, я хочу причалить к пирсу, на котором ты стоишь… Не хочешь отойти подальше?

Прежде, чем Дэнни успевает осмыслить вопрос, перед ним взвивается в воздух серое тело. Он успевает понять, что это дельфин, а потом летит в воду, поскользнувшись.

Вынырнув, первое, что он слышит, смех Стива. Дэнни отплевывается и щурится против солнца. Стив наклоняется к нему с лодки и весело хмыкает.

\- Мне не нравится чувство юмора твоих друзей, Стивен.

\- Я ни причем. Все они, все они…

\- Ну да, конечно, - ворчит Дэнни.

Стив усмехается и прыгает с лодки в воду, к нему.

Дельфины плавают вокруг и между ними, и Дэнни неохотно, но громко признает, что это чертовки здорово. Грейс понравится эта история про Котика и его Дельфинью Команду.

\- Ну, по крайней мере, мы теперь точно знаем одно, - говорит Стив, пока Чин и Коно швартуют катер наркоторговца (бросив странный взгляд на их бултыхания).

\- Что? – спрашивает Дэнни, отвлекшись от дельфина, который мягко толкает его плавником в спину.

\- Ты действительно умеешь плавать.

\- Я тебя ненавижу, - говорит Дэнни, награждая Стива своим лучшим смертельным взглядом, без надежды, что тот окажет хоть какое-то воздействие. – Очень сильно ненавижу!

 

Причина № 14

 

Когда дело сделано, они говорят: «Дай пять!» И все. Они не хвастаются. Хвастаются только придурки.

 

Стив сужает глаза и присматривается внимательнее. Обуви нет. Носков тоже. Надежда поднимает голову. Лодыжки. Голые лодыжки. Лохматые ноги. Бедра. Обнаженные наполовину. А дальше?

Стив едва сдерживает громкое, триумфальное «ура». Живот, грудь, плечи, руки, шея. Скорбная мина. Есть, есть, есть, есть.

Он глазам своим не верит. Дэнни не просто одел шорты для плавания, он одел их, будучи в гостях у Стива. Это серьезный прорыв и Стив отчаянно старается взять под контроль свое лицо, чтобы Дэнни не увидел так называемую «Смехотворно радостную морду». Не дай бог Дэнни покажется, что над ним смеются, Стив потом костей не соберет. Нет. Ему нужно правильно разыграть карты. Только бы все прошло хоро…

Кто-то тянет его за штаны. Он смотрит вниз, на Грейс, которая стоит рядом в своем бело-розовом купальнике, призывно подняв руку. Она ухмыляется ему, он ухмыляется ей и бьет по выставленной ладошке.

Дэнни может сколько угодно кричать, что он поклялся на библии не делать определенные вещи, но, когда его дочь и его напарник заключают договор о сотрудничестве, Стив уверен, Дэнни скоро забудет свои материковые замашки и начнет наконец-то привыкать к жизни на райском острове.

Если Дэнни когда-нибудь узнает об этом сговоре… Стиву придется заплатить. Страшную цену.

Но он не может удержаться и улыбается, открывая дверь на веранду.

\- Это значит, ты поможешь мне и Грейс собирать ракушки на отмели? – беззаботно спрашивает он.

Дэнни только ворчит в ответ. Улыбка Стива становится шире, Грейс хватает его руку и тянет на пляж, потом оборачивается, берет за руку Дэнни и тянет его тоже. Тот зыркает на Стива, но реально сердитым не выглядит.

Стив не будет жадничать. Он рад и тому, что есть.

 

Причина № 15

 

Они могут разглядеть мельчайшие детали в кромешной тьме. Без балды.

 

Дэнни распахивает глаза. Он чувствует – пульс частит, как пулеметная очередь. Сердце бухает в груди. По всему телу выступает пот. Он тяжело сглатывает. Дыхание прерывается, он почти задыхается.

Вот и все. Он знал, что так и будет. Его напарник… Глаза сощурены так, что видна только темная линия ресниц… Все тело напряжено и готово к удару, или побегу, или убийству (вот как раз на этой мысли Дэнни пожалел, что не держит дома у МакГарретта парочку запасных штанов)… Губы сжаты в тонкую полоску… Пальцы нервно дергаются, будто ищут пистолет… Все-таки это случилось.

Стив МакГарретт свихнулся.

Сбрендил.

Спятил.

Поехал крышечкой.

Как вам угодно.

Совершенно чокнулся. Совсем. Обезумел. Тронулся.

Блядь!

Дэнни делает неуверенное движение, пытаясь отбиться, но Стив перехватывает его руку и удерживает на месте. «Боже мой, - думает Дэнни. – Я ведь позволю ему убить себя!»

Он перестает дышать. Стив от него всего в паре сантиметров. Света нет и все предположения Дэнни просто взяты из головы, но все равно страшно. Когда Стив выбрасывает руку над плечом Дэнни, он почти упускает это движение, настолько оно молниеносно.

Потом Стив отодвигается и Дэнни может дышать снова.

\- Во имя всеблагой матери, что это было? – хрипит он, хватаясь за сердце. В этот раз у него точно инфаркт. Он всегда знал, что получит инфаркт из-за Стива.

Стив больше не выглядит угрожающе. Вообще-то он выглядит расслабленным, будто только что проплыл свои три километра (чего он не делал), или получил архиважные сведения (чего тоже не было), или убедился, что Дэнни не погиб в им же учиненной перестрелке (Дэнни живехонек… ну, пока).

\- Черная вдова, - говорит Стив, будто это объясняет всю эту штуку «я-хищник-а-ты-мой-обед», которая отняла двадцать лет жизни Дэнни.

Стив плюхается на диван рядом с Дэнни и протягивает руку раскрытой ладонью вверх. Дэнни вытирает пот с верхней губы, царапая пальцы о щетину, и смотрит вниз. На ладони Стива черный длинноногий паук с красной меткой на спине.

Мертвый паук.

\- Он был на твоем плече, - гордо говорит Стив.

\- Ты набросился на меня, будто я бомба, которую нужно обезвредить! – орет Дэнни, но, по крайней мере, голос не дрожит, а это важно в данных обстоятельствах.

Стив пожимает плечами.

\- Ну… В каком-то смысле это и была бомба… для тебя уж точно. Скажи я тебе: «Эй, Дэнно, у тебя на плече черная вдова!» ты бы задергался. А я этого не хотел.

Да… Если подумать, тут Стив прав. Скажи ему Стив о пауке, Дэнни… ну… испугался бы… немного, заметьте… самую малость.

\- А почему тебя не укусили? – раздраженно спрашивает он. Черт возьми, похоже, Стив превосходен во всем, и теперь Дэнни снова обязан ему жизнью.

\- Ерунда. В рейдах я и тарантулов убивал. Просто тут тормознул из-за тебя, - отмахивается Стив. Дэнни ужасно рад, что не пострадал.

Но… наверное, им нужно разработать какой-нибудь условный сигнал для подобных вещей, всех этих «я-тебе-не-скажу-но-что-то-собирается-убить-тебя-или-ты-делаешь-кое-что-о-чем-мы-оба-потом-пожалеем-но-не-волнуйся-я-все-решу-и-все-будет-тип-топ».

Стив выбрасывает теперь уже мертвого паука в урну на кухне, Дэнни заставляет его вынуть пакет, завязать его, потом он самолично выносит мусор на улицу, со всей возможной скоростью.

И он совсем не хочет знать, как именно Стив убивал тарантулов голыми руками, спасибо большое.

 

Причина № 16

 

Стрельба холостыми для сосунков. Котики стреляют только боевыми. А так же - оружие требует постоянного ухода и заботы. Поэтому у них не бывает осечек.

 

\- Погоди, правильно ли я понял? – спрашивает Дэнни, взмахивая руками. – Ты говоришь мне, что вы использовали боевые патроны в этих ваших… маневрах… в чертовых джунглях… и никто не умер?

\- Правильно, - самодовольно кивает Стив, потому что да, он на самом деле настолько хорош. -  Нас обучали этому.

Дэнни хмурится. Блин, в Джерси вам не нужны боевые патроны, пока вы не поедете на какое-то опасное задержание.

\- Холостые для сосунков, Дэнни, - смертельно серьезно говорит Стив.

Вот тут Дэнни должен рассмеяться Стиву в лицо.

\- Для этого нас и тренировали. Мы имитировали реальные перестрелки, чтобы выработать правильные боевые реакции, - Стив замолкает на пару секунд. – Видишь разницу? Меня обучали действовать в реальном бою. Тебя нет. Полицейских так не обучают.

\- Боги! Надеюсь на это, - мягко говорит Дэнни, качая головой. – Мир не готов к полчищам МакГарреттов.

Стив хохочет.

\- Ну, не расстраивайся, - говорит он, поглаживая Дэнни по спине, прямо между лопатками. – Я тоже бывал ранен. Правда, никогда из собственного оружия.

Дэнни зло смотрит в ответ, мечтая вдарить Стиву по лбу.

\- Я тебе уже сказал, блядь, почему не чистил свой пистолет восемьдесят часов! Это все ты виноват! Ты! С этим твоим… «Давай полетим за ними с одного острова на другой! Дэнни, да ладно, мы их прижмем, чуть-чуть осталось!» И это все длилось… сколько… четыре дня?!

Стив уходит и ярость Дэнни немного спадает, скорее всего, благодаря большой… очень большой, реально большой… дозе болеутоляющих, которые почти так же круты, как морфин, которым его накачали в больнице. Потом Стив возвращается.

\- Дай мне поблажку, а? – требует Дэнни. Ладно, просит. – Такое с кем угодно может случиться.

\- Нет, - качает головой Стив и усаживается на диван рядом с Дэнни. – Такое не случается с кем угодно.

Он тянется и вытаскивает пистолет Дэнни из кобуры. Дэнни понимает, что сейчас лучше сидеть ровно и не возникать. Он смотрит, как Стив садится, скрестив ноги, на пол у кофейного столика, вытаскивает оружейное масло и ветошь и еще, наверное, с десяток каких-то штук, Дэнни понятия не имеет, как они называются, а ведь пистолет у него уже много лет.

Дэнни откидывается на спинку дивана и кладет свою загипсованную ногу на столик.

\- Спасибо, что не сказал парамедикам, что произошло на самом деле.

Стив коротко улыбается ему, пока разбирает пистолет, но улыбка не отражается в глазах. Дэнни внимательно наблюдает, потому что Стив хмурится, будто узрел перед собой Призрак Прошлого Рождества.

\- Так и знал, - довольно шепчет он и показывает Дэнни… что-то.

Дэнни пару секунд тупо пялится на предмет, потому что, болеутоляющие, чувак.

\- Обойма? – спрашивает он, когда наконец-то его глаза собираются в кучку.

\- Ага, - Стив смотрит на Дэнни. – Рычаг износился.

\- Ха, - это все, что Дэнни может сейчас сказать.

\- Ты слишком много стреляешь, Дэнно.

Так, ладно, это нельзя оставить без ответа. Тут надо поднапрячься. Дэнни собирается с силами, насколько это возможно под такими лекарствами и орет:

\- Ты - безрассудный идиот! Котик- самоубийца! Блядские перестрелки! Хреновы преступники! Все ты виноват!!!

Он падает на диван и перед тем, как уплыть в страну розовых облаков, вспоминает суть: во всем всегда виноват Стив! Включая и тот факт, что теперь нога Дэнни в гипсе минимум на шесть недель.

Блядь.

 

Причина № 17

 

Если они постараются, вы никогда не узнаете, что они здесь были.

 

\- Ты!

Стив замирает на полпути к своему кабинету. Он прикусывает губу и придает своему лицу невинное выражение, что-то между «кто? я?» и «как тебе это прекрасное гавайское утро, Дэнно?». Потом собирается с духом и поворачивается, чтобы встать лицом к лицу… ну… лицом к волосам… на самом деле… поворачивается лицом к своему напарнику.

Чье лицо красное.

Чьи волосы торчат в разные стороны самым пугающим образом.

И который… видимо, собирается убить его голыми руками. Стив насмешливо фыркает на эту мысль. Ну, Дэнни может попытаться. И это последняя ясная мысль, потому что Дэнни делает глубокий вдох… очень глубокий… реально глубокий… эй, Дэнни мог бы научиться задерживать дыхание как Котики.

\- Ты… Да ты… - Дэнни яростно тычет пальцем ему в грудь. Стив мудро решает не повторять ту историю с выкручиванием руки и последующим хуком в челюсть, вместо этого он стоит на месте, стоически встречая ярость Тайфуна Уильямс.

\- Ты, - начинает Дэнни снова. – Можешь дать мне маленькую, малюсенькую подсказку, почему, я проснулся сегодня утром в своей микро-квартире, на своем маленьком, и, да, должен признать, отстойном диванчике…

Дэнни замолкает, чтобы набрать в грудь побольше воздуха для следующей тирады.

Стив неблагоразумно замечает:

\- Потому что ты выбрал эту квартиру?

Ой. Похоже, иногда, он не такой уж Ловкий пес.

Лицо Дэнни только что стало фиолетовым?

\- Я… Ты… Как, твою мать, ты умудрился забраться в мою квартиру и затащить туда огромную кровать?! Хренов Queen-сайз*! И как ты вынес мой диван?! В одиночку! Как ты это, блядь, сделал за те десять минут, что я пробыл в гребанном душе?!

Стив делает индифферентное лицо. Ну, он надеется, что это так. Он не дрогнет под этим по-настоящему взбешенным взглядом.

\- Понятия не имею, о чем ты.

\- Ты!... Не… - Дэнни раздраженно взмахивает руками, потом зарывается ими в волосы и пытается их выдрать из головы. Он отходит на пару шагов к двойным дверям, и смотрит на Чина, который вошел в офис.

Стив с трудом сдерживается смех.

Дэнни оборачивается, бросается к Стиву, подходит очень близко, вламывается в личное пространство… Стив думает, что Дэнни снова ткнет его пальцем в грудь, хорошо бы нет, он будет реально взбешен, если Стив снова скрутит его… Но Дэнни просто засовывает руки в карманы.

\- Я знаю, что это был ты, - тихо говорит он. – Даже не пытайся отрицать. Никто не станет покупать мне чертову кровать!

На беду Дэнни, и на радость (непрекращающуюся) Стива, как бы тихо Дэнни не говорил, Чин все равно его слышит. Он останавливается и его бровь красивой дугой изгибается почти до линии роста волос, выказывая изумление.

\- Дэнни, - терпеливо говорит Стив (чтобы иметь дело с Дэнни и в обычный-то день, нужно терпение, по крайней мере, трех святых, а тут у них ситуация, где требуется терпение уже восьмерых) и кладет руку на плечо напарника. – Я рад, что у тебя теперь есть нормальная кровать. Но я не мог пронести в твою квартиру кровать, распаковать и собрать ее, вынести твой старый диван и исчезнуть и все это за десять минут. Даже я не настолько хорош.

Челюсть Чина падает, потом он ухмыляется и уходит к их здоровенному компьютеру, притворяясь, что он очень, очень занят. Ненавязчивый. Стива это восхищает в Чине. Он всегда здесь, а вы и понятия об этом не имеете. Если подумать, Чин мог стать хорошим Котиком тоже.

\- Я не понимаю, как ты это сделал, МакГарретт, но я знаю, что это сделал ты. Уверен.

\- И каковы доказательства, могу я узнать?

\- Пока ты не признаешь, что купил мне предмет мебели… кровать, ни больше, ни меньше… Я не скажу, почему я уверен в твоей виновности. Вот так, - Дэнни самодовольно улыбается и вразвалочку уходит за чашкой утреннего кофе в их маленькую кухоньку.

Чин удостаивает Стива взглядом: «братан, ты не такой уж ловкач, как сам о себе думаешь».

\- И что? – спрашивает Стив. – Как он мог узнать?

Чин поднимает руку и сгибает один палец.

\- Один, - начинает он. – Дэнни Уильямс знает, из всех людей, только ты можешь решить купить ему кровать. А взлом и проникновение в чужую квартиру считаешь вполне приемлемым методом получения желаемого.

\- А почему это может быть неприемлемо?

\- Два, - продолжает Чин, игнорируя вопрос. – На заднем сидении твоего пикапа, лежит рулон подозрительного мятого брезента. Хоть он и связан очень плотно, не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, что это такое.

Стив чувствует себя немного глупо.

\- Не думал, что кто-нибудь заметит.

\- Три? Дэнни не говорил тебе, что кровать была распакована и собрана… ты сам ему сказал.

\- Ошибка новичка, - шепчет Стив.

Чин кивает.

\- Точняк. Четыре – ты ничего не предпринимал в течение пяти месяцев, что вы знакомы, но стоило тебе переночевать у него и сломать этот мерзкий кусок дерьма, что он зовет диваном… Да ладно, Стив, - упрекает Чин.

Тот хмурится. Черт! Эти люди слишком хорошо его знают. Ты облажался, МакГарретт. Размяк на гражданке.

\- И пять? – он не уверен, хочет ли он знать ответ, но ему нужны все данные, чтобы не допустить такой промашки в будущем.

\- Пять?

Стив замирает. Это не Чин. Дэнни обходит его кругом.

\- Он хочет знать, что под номером пять? Хорошо, Стивен. Я скажу тебе, - Дэнни говорит расслабленно и спокойно и… но у него было фиолетовое от ярости лицо пару минут назад…

Стив тяжело сглатывает. Неужели он так сильно оплошал? Невообразимо! Если цитировать «Принцессу невесту», которую он смотрел на этих выходных с Грейс. Он нашел фильм достойным парочки одобрительных смешков.

\- Пять, мой друг, - говорит Дэнни. – Я нашел _это_.

Он достает из кармана что-то маленькое и подносит это что-то к лицу Стива, которое потеряло все свои цвета, включая гавайский загар.

\- _Это_ , - повторяет Дэнни. – В самой середине новой кровати.

Стив смотрит на предмет, а потом снова на Дэнни, состряпав нечитаемое лицо.

\- Ты держишь маленькую лошадь из фермерской коллекции Грейс, - говорит он. – Какое отношение это имеет ко мне?

О, вот это взгляд! Дэнни знает. Блядь! Стив так попал.

\- Ага, - кивает Дэнни. И, вашу мать, можно Стив тоже глотнет самодовольства из этой кружки? – В последний раз я видел игрушечную ферму Грейс на прошлой неделе. В выходные, которые мы провели в твоем доме, МакГарретт. Так как же игрушка моей дочери волшебным образом оказалась в центре моей новой кровати? – Дэнни машет лошадкой под носом Стива. – Только ты мог ее принести. Потому что в этих твоих карго слишком много карманов. Ты положил ее в карман, забыл вытащить, ведь их немного до хрена, а потом, когда возился с кроватью – игрушка выпала на очень красивое покрывало ручной работы. Его, я полагаю, шила твоя мама или даже бабушка, если только ты не приобрел его специально для меня.

Стив запихивает кулаки в карманы и чувствует, что начинает дуться. Боги, он ничего не может сделать для этого засранца, Дэнни сразу начинает беситься, цепляется к деталям, как долбанный крысиный терьер, потом они бесятся оба, и, в итоге, Дэнни все равно выигрывает. Каждый раз.

\- Готов признаться? Что ты это сделал? – спрашивает Дэнни, лучась радостью.

Стив упрямо выдвигает челюсть и предельно честно смотрит Дэнни в глаза.

\- Я понятия не имею, о чем ты толкуешь, Дэнно, - говорит он. – Меня там не было.

\- Хах, - Дэнни чешет затылок и обменивается взглядом с Чином. – Ну, тогда, полагаю, раз уж это был не ты… я не отдам тебе то, что еще нашел в кровати. Эта вещи не твоя. Раз уж тебя не было в моей квартире.

Стив таращит глаза.

Ой. У него неприятности. Большие.

*В этом все очарование. Кровать именно Queen-size. Она меньше, чем King-size. Короче. Т.Е. да. она большая, но чуть короче. Намек )))

 

Причина № 18

 

Даже рядовые Котики - прирожденные лидеры.

 

\- О мой бог! Ты превратил мою дочь в солдата!

\- Да ладно, Дэнно. Все ради веселья.

\- Веселье, Стивен? Лазать с моей девятилетней дочерью по кустам вокруг Каса-дель-МакГарретт, после чего в ее волосах так много… всего, что мне придется, наверное, делать ей стрижку а-ля горшок, если я их не распутаю.

\- Я связал ей волосы сзади.

\- Да. Я видел твою версию хвостика. Отстой.

\- Ну, зато она была одета с головы до ног и все остальное осталось чистым.

\- Камуфляж. Розовый камуфляж.

\- Она сама такой захотела.

\- Ты больше никогда не пойдешь с моей дочерью по магазинам.

\- Пфф.

\- Не фыркай мне тут, МакГарретт. Я тебе скажу одну вещь: армейская краска для лица.

\- Вообще-то это три слова, Дэнни. Армейская… краска… лицо…

\- Мне плевать, одно слово это или три, засранец! Ты не имеешь права раскрашивать прекрасное, безупречное лицо моей дочери в черный и зеленый, запаковывать ее в розовый камуфляж и тренировать по программе «новобранец армии США»!

\- Почему нет? Ей понравилось.

\- Неужели? Ей понравилось лежать на спине, полностью одетой, в линии прибоя, после чего ее волосы набрали столько песка, что я могу использовать их как мочалку? Она промокла полностью, до белья!

\- Ага. Она выдержала дискомфорт, вызванный данной нестандартной ситуацией. Иногда приходится неподвижно лежать и ждать, когда вокруг будет чисто.

\- Все хорошо, папочка!

\- Обезьянка! Твои волосы! Как ты их расчесала? Я думал, мы их никогда не распутаем, что их придется отрезать.

\- Неееет, Дэнно. Ты дурачок.

\- Думаю, ты права, Грейс.

\- Заткнись, Стив. Серьезно, как ты распутала все эти колтуны?

\- Легко. Я просто встала перед зеркалом и приказала каждой песчинке убраться с моей головы, а каждому волоску распутаться, потому что миссия закончена.

\- Ты больше никогда не останешься с моей дочерью один на один.

\- Жаль. Она прекрасный рекрут, было бы позором потерять вас рядовой Уильямс.

\- Я не брошу, Дэнно! У меня круто выходит и когда я пройду Адскую Неделю…

\- О мой бог! Ты рассказал ей об Адской Неделе?!

\- Конечно, это будет не настоящая тренировка. Более упрощенная версия.

\- На Оаху не будет никакой Адской Недели. Кроме той, которую я устрою тебе, заставив зачитывать права Миранды каждому подозреваемому, на которого ты напрыгнешь. Начиная со следующего понедельника и по пятницу! Ты меня понял?

\- Ну, Дээээнноооо!

\- Не скулить!

\- Дэнно, я требую переговоров. Мне нужно посовещаться с моим командиром.

\- Твоим коман… О, боже… ладно.

\- Грейси?

\- Шшш, подожди. Пусть он отойдет подальше.

\- Ок. Думаю, он уже нас не слышит. Что такое, конфетка?

\- Дядя Стив, мы должны заставить Дэнно понять, что я просто таки рождена стать Морским Котиком!

\- Не уверен, что у нас получится. Он не слишком-то меня уважает.

\- Нет?

\- Нет. Говорит, что я не знаю правила. Только он не понимает, что у Котиков другие правила, не те, которыми пользуются полицейские в Нью-Джерси.

\- Хмм. Думаю, у меня есть идея, но ты должен подыграть мне.

\- Ладно, рядовой Уильямс. Выкладывай.

\- Просто подыграй и ты увидишь!

\- Погоди… я не уверен… Что ты задумала?

\- Подыграй… Вот, он идет!

\- Так, ладно… И что такое коварное вы придумали?

\- О, ничего такого, Дэнно. Совсем ничего. Но я должна сказать тебе, прежде чем отправлюсь к мамочке, что дядя Стив дал мне обещание.

\- Правда?

\- Да. Дядя Стив обещал мне, что он будет всю неделю зачитывать права Миранды всем задержанным, если вы будете работать вместе.

\- Я…

\- Ты уверена, что он дал такое обещание, Грейс? Похоже, он первый раз слышит об этом.

\- Конечно, я уверена, Дэнно. Правда же, дядя Стив?

\- Ээ… Я… гм… Ага. Да. Да, я дал такое обещание. Видишь ли, Дэнно… ну… твоя дочь, она сказала мне: «равняйсь!», и объяснила все… ну ты знаешь. Она прирожденный лидер, Дэнно. Даже Лейтенант Коммандер не может сопротивляться силе ее воли.

\- Пфф. Ага, точно. Силе воли и ее большим карим глазам. Сомневаюсь, что ты можешь им сопротивляться. Испытанное средство, как только ты видишь этот взгляд, твои мозги спекаются. Грейс, милая, иди пакуй свою сумку, хорошо?

-  Хорошо, Дэнно! Дядя Стив, помни - ты обещал.

\- Я помню. Спасибо за обнимашки.

\- Не за что! Увидимся в следующие выходные! Я привезу специальный журнал, ты расскажешь мне, как выполнял свое обещание, а я все запишу и потом использую для сочинения, окей?

\- Да, окей, Грейси. Следующие выходные.

\- Поверить не могу, что ты это пообещал.

\- Прирожденный лидер, Дэнно.

\- Знаешь, тебе ведь придется выполнить обещание.

\- Она не узнает.

\- Ах, ты недооцениваешь рядового Грейс Уильямс, также как недооцениваешь ее отца. Она вся в меня.

\- Ну, она лучший курсант из всех, кто у меня был. И да… она вся в тебя, Дэнно.

 

Причина № 19

 

Им сложно дозвониться… Часто потому, что телефонная линия обрублена.

 

\- Стив! – кричит Дэнни. В ответ тишина.

Анонимный звонок в департамент полиции Гавайев, перенаправили в 5-0, где трое из четырех уже работали над делом Во Фата, а тут звонок - угроза взрыва.

Дэнни был спокоен, когда Стив не явился на работу с рассветом, как обычно. Уже месяц прошел после тюрьмы, доброе имя восстановлено, все обвинения сняты, новый губернатор разрешил заниматься расследованием по делу Во Фата, ограничений на действия нет.

Стив справляется хорошо, но сегодня рано утром, пока Дэнни был еще дома и бродил по квартире в полотенце, позвонил и сообщил - он задержится минут на тридцать, ему нужно кое-что сделать.

Когда, минут сорок пять спустя, позвонил Дюк и сказал им, что отряд подрывников выдвигается по анонимному звонку к дому Стивена Дж. МакГарретта, Дэнни, Коно и Чин рванули из офиса, будто за ними гнались псы ада.

В результате они явились к дому Стива первыми.

\- Ты не можешь идти туда! – шипит Коно. – Что если бомба взорвется?

\- Если Стив там, - отвечает Дэнни, осматривая темный и будто пустой дом, автоматически отметив, что пикап Стива все еще на месте. – Я его вытащу.

\- Братан, - начинает Чин, но Дэнни отмахивается.

\- Потом все, - говорит он. – Если что-нибудь со мной случится, скажи моей дочери… Я погиб, пытаясь спасти дядю Стива.

Коно в шоке выдыхает. Чин кивает и судорожно сглатывает.

\- И еще… Скажи ей, Дэнно ее любит, - тихо добавляет Дэнни.

\- Стив все еще не берет сотовый, - сообщает Коно и злобно смотрит на свой телефон. – Включается автоответчик.

\- А когда я звоню на домашний, не слышно звонка, - Чин хмурится. – Мы должны были услышать звонок отсюда.

Дэнни застегивает свой бронежилет. Он знает, тот не поможет, если рядом взорвется бомба, но он должен попытаться вытащить МакГарретта. Он не может допустить, чтобы того разорвало на куски.

Сжав челюсти, Дэнни смотрит на Коно, чьи глаза подозрительно мокрые, потом на Чина, который бормочет что-то на гавайском, он кивает им и решительно бежит к двери.

Он не стучит. Они понятия не имеют, что там за бомба, где она находится и к чему может быть прицеплена. Дэнни осторожно поворачивает ручку, и обнаруживает, что дверь не заперта. Он осматривает дверь. Ищет провода, запал, взрывчатку. Ничего нет.

Вдруг это звуковая бомба? Он слышал о таких. Она может сработать от громкого звука. Может быть, такая технология немного слишком для Во Фата, но кто знает… Так что Дэнни молчит, не зовет Стива. Он обшаривает глазами гостиную, кухню, заглядывает под столы. Осматривает весь первый этаж.

Он осматривает все, ищет чужеродные предметы, какие-нибудь намеки, где может быть бомба, или куда ее могли бы поставить. Вроде бы на первом этаже ничего нет. Он уже ставит ногу на ступеньку, но тут замечает кое-что в углу комнаты. Он хмурится и идет туда.

Телефонный кабель отключен. Дэнни стучит по наушнику и шепчет так тихо, что Чин и Коно его, наверное, не слышат:

\- Телефон отключен. Ничего подозрительного нет.

\- Отключен? – переспрашивает Чин.

\- Подтверждаю, - шепчет Дэнни и вынимает пистолет. Он сильно сжимает рукоятку и начинает подниматься на второй этаж. Первое, что он замечает – все двери открыты, кроме двери в спальню Стива. Никаких видимых следов борьбы нет. Ни беспорядка или дыр в гипсокартоне. Дэнни может свободно передвигаться.

Пот течет по шее, пропитывает воротник рубашки, там, где броня жилета давит на кожу. Он заставляет себя дышать медленно и размеренно, но сердце бьется так быстро и так громко, что звуковая бомба точно среагировала на этот звук, если бы она здесь была.

Дэнни представляет себе, что, открыв дверь спальни Стива, он увидит бомбу рядом с бессознательным напарником. Или, что резкое движение открытой двери повлечет за собой взрыв. Что он и его напарник умрут вместе, возможно, как и должны погибнуть настоящие напарники.

Дэнни останавливается у двери и кладет правую руку на ручку, пистолет держит в левой. Он может подождать подрывников. Ему _следует_ дождаться подрывников. Они могут определить, заминирована ли дверь. Они узнают, есть ли бомба на двери, разминируют ее и вытащат Стива.

Смешно, и, наверное, Дэнни слишком много времени проводит с придурошным Котиком, но он не хочет ждать. Он хочет знать прямо сейчас! Это глупо. И рискованно. Это все из серии «один против всех». Это очень похоже на Стива.

Но Дэнни не Стив. У Дэнни маленькая дочка, ради которой он должен жить. Позволить сейчас убить себя и Стива… Кто тогда прижмет Во Фата? Стив им не простит, если они его упустят. Дэнни убирает ладонь с ручки двери, делает шаг назад и стучит по наушнику.

\- Второй этаж – все чисто, только дверь спальни Стива закрыта.

\- Признаки минирования? – Спрашивает Чин.

\- Очевидных нет, - говорит Дэнни. – Подрывники?

\- На месте, Дэнни. Позволь им заняться этим. Я пошлю их к окну спальни Стива.

\- Понял, - шепчет Дэнни и убирает пистолет в кобуру.

В этот самый момент, Дэнни целую секунду уверен, что у него случился инфаркт, ручка двери поворачивается, и дверь широко распахивается. Прямо перед ним стоит его напарник, удивленно пялится на Дэнни, а в руках держит картонную коробку.

\- Дэнни?

\- Стив! Какого хрена?!

\- Это бомба, - заявляет Стив, указывая на коробку. – Она запрограммирована на взрыв, если зазвонит телефон, сотовый в том числе.

\- Следовательно, твой телефон отключен.

\- Следовательно?

\- И телефонный провод отключен.

\- Конечно. Я собирался вынести ее из дома, а потом взорвать.

\- Вынест… Взорв… Стивен… Ты… Что… - Дэнни поворачивается и указывает на подрывников, поднимающихся по лестнице и вваливающихся в окно спальни. – Вообще-то на свете существуют вот эти парни! Их обучали такому дерьму! Нахуя тебе отключать свои телефоны и пытаться обезвредить эту хренову бомбу самостоятельно?!

\- Меня тоже этому обучали, Дэнни, - недовольно говорит Стив. Подрывник протягивает руки к коробке, которую он держит. Стив неохотно ее отдает. Подрывник уносит бомбу из дома. Потом аккуратно ставит на мокрый песок у самой воды.

\- Как вы узнали, что здесь бомба? – спрашивает Стив, устремляясь за подрывником, потому что он конечно-же хочет посмотреть на взрыв.

\- Анонимный звонок в полицию… Боже! Засранец! Ты мог позвонить мне перед тем, как отключить телефон?! Твою мать, МакГарретт!

\- Я не мог рисковать и звонить, Дэнни. Было текстовое сообщение…

\- Ты не мог просто отключить звук?!

Стив открывает рот, потом замирает и закрывает его. Смущенно смотрит на Дэнни.

\- Я в душе не ебу, что с тобой не так?! – шипит Дэнни. Срывает бронежилет и швыряет его на пол. – Ты забываешь, что не один! Что у тебя есть напарник! Я был готов сдохнуть тут. Оставить свою дочь без отца, и попытаться вытащить отсюда, пока тебя не разнесло! Ты, чертов мудак!

Стив пялится на него, удивленно открыв рот.

\- Господи, Дэнно! Ты не должен был этого делать. Никогда! Нахрена ты вообще полез?!

\- Из-за тебя, дебил! Так поступают напарники! Это как хренов брак, ты еще не понял что ли?! Да, Грейс самое важное в моей жизни и, нет, я не хочу, чтобы она росла без меня! Но как я смогу жить дальше, если в такой ситуации свалю и оставлю тебя подыхать, а? Как мне смотреть ей в глаза потом, когда она спросит, почему я выжил, а дядя Стив умер? А? Блядь!

Подходят Чин и Коно. Никто из них даже не вздрагивает, когда на пляже взрывают бомбу. Но Коно и Чин быстро отправляются туда, чтобы проверить, в порядке ли подрывники.

\- Дэнни, я никогда тебя не просил ни о чем таком.

\- Вот за это я тебя никогда не прощу, МакГарретт. Ты не просишь напарника прикрыть тебя от пули. Так же как дети не просят отдать за них свою жизнь. Это очевидно! И если ты, блядь, никак этого не поймешь, вали назад к своим Котикам!

Дэнни разворачивается, поднимает свой бронежилет с пола и выбегает из дома. На улице он достает телефон и звонит в школу Грейс, просит вызвать ее в коридор, чтобы он мог с ней поговорить.

Три минуты ожидания и вот он слышит ее голосок. Он чуть не плачет от радости. Дэнни так устал за сегодня, разрываясь между преданностью напарнику, которому, похоже, насрать на это и любовью к своему драгоценному ребенку, чей обеспокоенный голос сменяется облегчением, когда она узнает, что с ее Дэнно все в порядке.

Но потом она задает вопрос и вся злость Дэнни исчезает за наносекунду.

\- Дэнно, - говорит она. – А что с дядей Стивом? Все хорошо?

Дэнни выдыхает и оборачивается. Стив медленно бредет к нему по подъездной дорожке.

\- Да, обезьянка, - руки Дэнни трясутся. – Дядя Стив в порядке.

\- Ты снова спас его, так, Дэнно?

Дэнни просто смотрит на Стива, как тот встает рядом, прячет руки в карманах и тихо шепчет:

\- Прости.

Дэнни закрывает глаза, улыбается в телефон, представляя, как он обнимает свою дочь.

\- Да, Грейс, думаю, да.

\- Спасибо, мне было бы очень больно, случись с дядей Стивом что-нибудь плохое.

Дэнни избегает взгляда Стива.

\- Мне тоже, Грейс, шепчет он.

\- Ты позаботишься о нем, да?

\- Хорошо, обезьянка. Постараюсь, - Дэнни тяжело сглатывает. – А сейчас возвращайся в класс. Поговорим потом, когда я заберу тебя из школы.

\- Дядя Стив приедет с тобой? Я нарисовала ему картину на уроке искусств.

Дэнни наконец-то встречается взглядом со Стивом. Он сжимает телефон сильнее.

\- Думаю, я смогу уговорить дядю Стива поехать со мной, обезьянка, - Грейс визжит от восторга и Дэнни приходит убрать телефон от уха подальше. – Дэнно любит тебя, детка.

Он прячет телефон и смотрит на своего напарника. Похоже, тот, наконец-то, что-то понял. Давнишние слова, эхом звучат в голове Дэнни: «Может быть, ты не один здесь, Дэнно».

Дэнни удерживает взгляд Стива и говорит:

\- Может быть, ты тоже не один, МакГарретт.

Он надеется - Стив понимает.

 

Причина № 20

 

Во время миссий имена не нужны.

 

\- Но кто послал это? – спрашивает Дэнни у курьера. – Ты же должен был ее получить у кого-то.

\- Я получил, - отвечает местный лет двадцати, нервно переминаясь на пороге квартиры. – Мне было поручено забрать эту посылку, - он тыкает на коробку в руках Дэнни. – Вон там, на том углу, - он указывает рукой вдоль улицы и Дэнни смотрит туда же. – А потом принести ее вам. Мне дали пятьдесят баксов наличными.

Дэнни хмурится и смотрит на записку, приклеенную к коробке. Аккуратными буквами написано: «Не беспокойся, не бомба».

Курьер поднимает свой велосипед, который бросил ранее на подъездной дорожке и уезжает, мгновенно растворившись в воздухе.

Дэнни смотрит на коробку. Он трясет ее слегка, после того, как возвращается в квартиру и запирает автоматом за собой дверь.

\- Да ладно! На хрен!

Он берет кухонный нож и разрезает скотч на коробке. Осторожно открывает. От увиденного у него перехватывает дыхание. Дэнни даже думать не хочет, кто может подарить ему нечто, стоящее таких денег. Он думает было о Рейчел, но нет, она вернулась к Стену, зачем ей… И, сколько бы ни скопил Стив за свои опасные миссии во флоте, он не стал бы дарить что-то такое… такое, сказать по правде, нечто настолько… ммм… роскошное.

Чин, Коно и Камекона?... Неа.

Дэнни вынимает предмет из коробки. Да, сегодня его день рождения, а у Стива завтра и 5-0 планируют закатить грандиозную вечеринку по этому поводу... где-то… Он не знает где. Чин и Коно держат место в секрете. И да, Дэнни лишился своих на прошлой неделе (хотя они спасли его запястье), когда злодей недели попытался раздавить его руку ковшом погрузчика.

Кто-то знал о случившемся и знал, что ему нужна замена. Но это? Настолько дорогой подарок?

Он достает часы. Дэнни знает, в них четырнадцать каратов чистого золота и он уверен - это Ролекс. Когда он переворачивает часы, видит неровность на крышке механизма. Дэнни хмурится и присматривается, подносит часы ближе к глазам. Там гравировка. Два слова.

«Алоха, Дэнни».

Кто же, черт возьми, подарил ему такой дорогой подарок?

И почему держать это в тайне?

Когда Дэнни появляется на работе на следующий день, Чин говорит:

\- Доброе утро. С днем рождения.

Коно говорит:

\- Че как, братан? С днюхой тебя!

Стив улыбается и говорит:

\- Алоха, Дэнни.

К чести Дэнни, он только чуть сбивается с шага, а не впечатывается носом в косяк двери своего кабинета, когда слышит эти слова.

 

Причина № 21

 

Его любимая фраза: «Слушай, не то чтобы к тебе ломился еще кто-то, кроме меня».

 

\- Что, во имя всех несчастных богов этого мира ты думаешь, когда заявляешься ко мне в ужасной тьме неизвестно какого часа ночи, МакГарретт? И кончай ухмыляться, будто ты ретривер, который нашел любимую игрушку!

\- Я закончил свой список субботних дел, так что я подумал, может для тебя что-нибудь сделать?

\- Чт… ты… Сейчас сколько… Сейчас шесть тридцать утра, а ты уже закончил свои субботние дела?

\- Короткий список.

\- Позволь предположить… И давай уже заходи, а? Соседи не должны видеть меня в таком виде. Дай угадаю, что произошло между моментом, когда ты открыл глазки, около четырех тридцати, надо думать, и явлением у моей двери…

\- Ладно.

\- Я предполагаю, дня начала ты почистил весь свой арсенал, несмотря на то, что ты чистил его в прошлую субботу, и, который, если только ты не участвовал в тайных, скрытных операциях под покровом ночи, когда нормальные люди спят, не использовался с тех пор.

\- Это весьма хорошее предположение.

\- Потом, вероятно, ты занялся уборкой и помыл весь свой дом, начиная с крыши и заканчивая фундаментом.

\- Я не так уж одержим чистотой, Дэнни, но, да, я убрался.

\- Ага-ага… И, я думаю, ты так же устроил постирушку.

\- Нет, воскресенье – день стирки. И ты знаешь это. Ты приходишь ко мне, чтобы стирать свои вещи!

\- Хорошо. Просто хотел убедиться, что не пропустил бесплатную прачечную.

\- Хочешь знать, что еще я делал этим утром?

\- Судя по тому, что ты не можешь ровно стоять и подпрыгиваешь, как это делает Грейс, когда ждет мороженное… готов поспорить это, по твоему мнению, нечто фантастическое.

\- Так и было! В смысле… Так и есть!

\- Хорошо, хорошо… Мне нужен кофе, раз уж мне не разрешают поспать в мой законный выходной… Так что тебя так возбудило? Ммм… плохой выбор слов…

\- Дома. Я хочу тебе показать.

\- Правда, МакГарретт? Это не могло подождать четыре часа, чтобы я мог… не знаю… выспаться?

\- Но это напрямую касается тебя!

\- У тебя новое выражение лица.

\- Что?

\- Новое выражение. То, что на твоем лице, оно новое. Я его раньше не видел. Почему я его не видел?

\- Ну… а что это за тон?

\- Нет у меня никакого…

\- Да, есть.

\- О мой бог! Ты невозможен и знаешь об этом! Почему ты делаешь это в мой выходной? Чтоб ты знал, у меня могло быть свидание ночью. И кто-то мог сейчас спать в моей кровати. А тут спозаранку вваливается мой напарник и говорит, что хочет отвезти меня к себе домой…

\- Я не говорил, что хочу отвезти тебя домой, Дэнни…

\- Почему? Ну почему ты все время вламываешься ко мне?

\- Ну, не то чтобы к тебе ломился еще кто-то кроме меня.

\- Это потому, что ты всех разогнал!

\- Я не специально!

\- Да, я это понимаю, - вздыхает Дэнни. – Хорошо. Ладно. Но ты позволишь мне принять дозу кофе, иначе я не смогу функционировать… И я должен поесть.

\- Я сделал завтрак.

\- Повтори? Я не расслышал. Ты мямлишь, почему ты мямлишь?

\- Я приготовил завтрак. Он дома. Горячий.

\- Ты приготовил завтрак.

\- Да.

\- И что же? Пои?*

\- Нет, Дэнни, это не едят на завтрак…

\- Да уж конечно… это вообще есть нельзя, я пробовал. Тогда что на завтрак? Протеиновый коктейль? Цельнозерновые батончики с медом? Каша «Минутка»?

\- Я не ем каши, Дэнни.

\- Ага, точно. Слишком много углеводов или еще что…

\- Вообще-то… Нет, не важно. Просто… Не важно.

\- Стой, куда ты пошел? Ты обещал мне завтрак!

\- Прими душ и получишь!

\- Это прозвучало неправильно, Стивен.

\- Ну и ладно. Я жду в пикапе.

\- Ты псих!

\- Спасибо.

*гавайское название полинезийского традиционного блюда, приготовленного из клубнелуковиц растения таро (известного также как гав. Kalo)

 

///

 

\- Почему мы идем на второй этаж?

\- Потому, Дэнни, там то, что я хотел тебе показать.

\- Ладно. Знаешь, что? Это лишняя информация, мой друг. Есть вещи, которые напарники не должны знать друг о друге… Абсолютно… нет…

\- Ты судишь в меру своей испорченности, Дэнно.

\- Ладно, ладно. Хорошо. Давай, показывай.

\- Открой дверь.

\- Это же комната Мэри.

\- Это _была_ комната Мэри. Открывай.

\- Ладно… О… мой… Ты ее перекрасил.

\- Да.

\- И купил новую мебель.

\- Купил.

\- А почему имя моей дочери написано над новой кроватью?

\- Потому что это ее комната.

\- Ее… Что?

\- Ну, знаешь, она и я разговорились, когда мы отмечали что-то на пляже. Она увидела игрушки Мэри и ее книги и сказала, что всегда мечтала о такой комнате.

\- Значит, ты и моя дочь сговорились, и ты сделал для нее комнату в своем доме? Очень странно делать комнату для дочери своего напарника!

\- Эм... Нет. Ну, вряд ли здесь будет жить кто-то еще, Дэнни.

\- Знаешь, что? К черту! Я понимаю, что происходит! Я понимаю, и я подвесил бы вас на ближайшей пальме, только вот я очень сильно люблю свою дочь!

\- О чем ты?

\- Это попытка заставить меня проводить здесь все время, что отпущено мне с Грейс. Ведь теперь она знает, что у нее есть такая шикарная комната в шикарном доме с собственным пляжем моего напарника и она не захочет больше находиться в моей мерзкой квартирке! Ты плохо на нее влияешь! И слишком свободно распоряжаешься нашим с ней временем, МакГарретт.

\- Так… тебе не нравится? Грейс все выбирала.

\- Это низко. Это так низко! Я совсем не люблю тебя сейчас.

\- Ну, не говори ей, когда поедешь забирать сегодня. Она думает, я тебе очень нравлюсь.

\- Она… С чего бы ей так думать?

\- А мне откуда знать? Она так сказала.

\- Лааадно… Ты и Грейс? Больше ни одной минуты без надзора в ближайшем будущем. И вообще никогда. А теперь я хочу завтрак. Ты обещал мне завтрак.

\- Конечно, пошли. Так тебе… понравилась комната?

\- Она прекрасна, Стив, реально прекрасна. Уверен, Грейс будет визжать так громко, что будет слышно на Мауи… или даже в Лос-Анджелесе. Но где буду спать я? И чего ты лыбишься, придурок?

\- Есть еще две комнаты, Дэнно. Я тебе их после завтрака покажу.

\- Вашу мать! Ты устроил спальню для меня, да? О мой бог! Это совершенно нелепо!

\- Просто ешь свой завтрак, Дэнни.

\- Сосиски? Яйца? Тосты? Бекон? Оладушки? Охренеть, ты умеешь готовить?

\- Разумеется, я умею готовить. Так… Ты и Грейс останетесь на ночь? В ваших новых комнатах?

\- В наших новы… Я не знаю, что с тобой делать… Но смотри, предупреждаю, теперь я буду вваливаться к тебе в самое неподходящее время… Типа, когда у тебя будет в гостях твоя лейтенантша.

\- Она… эм… она больше не придет. Она обручилась с кем-то.

\- О. Ну, тогда мои визиты станут еще более частыми… Ты от меня не отделаешься.

\- Лааадно… Возможно, обустроить комнаты тебе и Грейс было ошибкой. Я не заставляю тебе переезжать. Просто хотел, чтобы у Грейс была комната ее мечты.

\- А что если мне так понравится, что я не уйду? Гость из ада, который заполучил шикарную комнату – это я. Зато тебе не будет одиноко.

\- Мне не одиноко.

\- Ну, кооонечно… И ты встал в половину третьего ночи…

\- Раньше ты говорил в полпятого.

\- Да, но я переменил свое мнение. Я увидел этот твой список дел. Ты одинок, ты не можешь спать, по ночам ты красишь комнаты и убираешься в доме и, бог знает, что ты еще делаешь, прежде чем явиться ко мне в шесть тридцать утра выходного дня.

\- И? Ты решил, это значит - я хочу, чтобы ты болтался здесь постоянно?

\- Ну… Посмотрим правде в глаза… «Не то чтобы к тебе ломился еще кто-то кроме меня».

 

 

Примечание автора: Ну, вот и все, ребята. Конец списка. Надеюсь, вам понравилось. Придумывать о них истории ужасно весело!

ПОЖАЛУЙСТА! Автор очень хотел(а) бы получить отклик на фанфик. Почта на FanFiction - [https://www.fanfiction.net/pm2/post.php?uid=13305&rid=0&rwid=0&subject](https://www.fanfiction.net/pm2/post.php?uid=13305&rid=0&rwid=0&subject)= Нужна регистрация.

 


End file.
